Chance of a Lifetime
by k-dog2014
Summary: Sara heads to Los Angeles for a college visit but meets Markiplier, one of the most popular people on YouTube. Her plans change when Mark invites her to spend the night at his place. Rated T because I'm not 100% set on where I'm taking this '


Hey everyone! I'm back again, and this time it didn't take me quite as long! ;) I've been watching Markiplier recently and decided to write a fanfic about him. Now not everything in this story will be completely accurate. I'm just going off of ideas in my head or what I think. I don't own Markiplier (unfortunately D:). Oh, and all the italics are the character's thoughts. Just so you know. I'm also going to rate this T because I'm not completely sure where I'm headed with this. Enjoy! :)

"Dammit," I muttered to myself, shaking my head. I let out a sigh as I sat waiting patiently. "Why did I decide to explore colleges here, HERE of all places?! I live on a farm and am not used to a big city like Los Angeles. There's no way I'd go to college here! I-I'd get lost!" Running my fingers through my hair, I leaned back in my chair. I glanced over to the clock above the check-in desk on the wall. "And now my flight is delayed until tomorrow! Peachy…"

Suddenly, the doors opened, and loud squeals of excitement sounded from behind me. Glancing back, I saw girls crowding someone who had just arrived off a plane. I raised a brow and stood up before finally seeing who it was. My eyes widened when I saw the dark hair and glasses. I couldn't prevent the smile from forming on my face when I heard all the crazy fangirls.

"Mark! Mark!" they cried, encircling him. They all reached for him, some jumping up and down from excitement. They fired questions like bullets, and anyone could clearly tell Mark was a little overwhelmed. He tried to answer one question but was instantly tossed three more. I watched as they cornered him. Sighing, I shook my head. When I looked back up, Mark was frowning worriedly, glancing around. He locked eyes with me, but only for a moment. I then saw his gaze shift to the baggage reclaim. _His luggage,_ I thought, glancing between Mark and the moving suitcases. I quickly ran over to the man waiting there and tugged on his sleeve. He looked at me with a serious expression.

I pointed at Mark before returning my gaze. "Is his luggage here?" I asked, glancing at the suitcases. "His name is Mark. Mark Fischbach."

Grumbling annoyed, the man searched the tags. When he finally found Mark's, he held it in his hands and stared at me, raising a brow. "Do you know him?" he questioned.

"Well, not exactly," I replied, rubbing my head. Shaking my head, I frowned at him. "Look, I'm not here to steal his stuff. I'm just going to give it to him, alright? You can watch and make sure I do."

The man looked from me to Mark then back to me again. He nodded, handing me the suitcase. I smiled, thanked the man, and ran over to the increasing group of people around Mark.

"L-Ladies please," Mark said, trying to squeeze through the crowd, but the girls giggled and showered him with compliments, forming a circle around him. He ran his fingers through his hair while more questions were fired. I couldn't help but blush at his cute, flustered face. I had recently become a fan of Markiplier. Though I wasn't as hardcore a fan as others were, I thought he was cute and funny.

_Focus,_ I thought. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh, calming myself down. Slowly, I stepped forward and pushed my way through the crowd. All the girls paused and stared at me, some angry and some surprised. Mark raised a brow when he saw me walk forward. "Here," I stated, smiling warmly at Mark. I handed him his suitcase. "Your stuff."

Everyone froze, including Mark. He stared at me confused for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Thank you," he replied, grabbing his suitcase from my hands.

"No problem." I gave him another heartwarming smile but felt the stares of the other girls burn a hole in the back of my head. Turning on a dime, I quickly walked away from them all, wanting to get out of the awkward situation. I let out a sigh of relief when I returned to my seat in the lobby. I let the random sounds distract me from my thoughts. Closing my eyes, I leaned back in my seat, drifting off. I was just about to fall asleep when someone cleared their throat behind me. Yawning, I turned around. My eyes widened, and I saw Mark standing in front of me with a smile on his face. "U-Uh, hey."

"Hey." Mark smiled and took a seat next to me, setting down his suitcase. I watched him carefully but looked away when he locked eyes with me. Rubbing my head, I waited for him to speak again. When he did, I was taken aback by how calm and smooth his voice was. "Thanks for earlier."

I returned my gaze back to him. He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Oh yeah," I replied. Smiling, I nodded and shrugged. "It was nothing. I noticed you were…stuck."

He laughed. "Yeah," he stated, rubbing his head. "You could say that."

I chuckled and nodded, smiling at him. "So, how was your time back home?" I asked.

"It was great!" Mark let out a sigh and smiled. "It was nice being back home with all my family and friends. I had a great time!" He paused for a moment, and when I glanced back at him, he was holding out his hand. Another smile flashed across his face. "I'm Mark." He laughed. "But you probably already knew that."

Giggling, I nodded. Immediately I felt relaxed, his calm and peaceful aura contagious. I took his hand in mine and shook it. "My name's Sara. Sara Harding. And yes, I do know you." I blushed a little before letting go of his hand and looking away. "I-I'm a fan actually…"

Raising a brow, Mark chuckled a little. "Really? Well then…" I looked over to him when he didn't continue. My eyes widened when I saw him pull out a piece of paper and pen from his suitcase. He wrote down his name and mine along with a little message. Smiling, he handed it to me. "Here. An autograph."

"W-Wow," I remarked, shaking my head. A light blush dusted my face as I stared down at his note. Smiling at him, I folded it up and put it in my backpack. "Thank you so much!"

He chuckled. "No problem!" Mark checked his watch before glancing up at me. "What time does your flight leave? Or are you waiting for someone?"

I shook my head. "I'm not waiting for anyone, but my flight doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"Where are you headed?"

"I live in Iowa, but the weather back home is bad, so my flight is delayed."

Nodding, Mark raised his brow again. "What were you doing out here in LA?"

Chuckling, I smiled at him. "College visits." Rubbing my head, I laughed lightly. "But I don't think I'm going to go to college out here. Big city LA is…different from my small town, country Iowa."

He chuckled and nodded in return. "I believe it." He glanced down at his watch again before smiling at me. "Hey, what are you doing right now?"

"Besides waiting for my plane, nothing," I replied. I raised a brow. "Why?"

"Well," Mark stated, shrugging, "if you don't want to stay here until tomorrow you could come to my place. I have an extra room." He looked around the lobby. "This isn't the most comfortable place to spend the night."

My eyes widened, my mouth agape. I tried to form words but couldn't_. S-Spend the night at Markiplier's house? I am so lucky!_ I thought, shocked but excited. I shook myself out of the trance and smiled, nodding. "S-Sure!" I finally managed to say.

Nodding, Mark stood up. "Well," he said, smiling at me, "let's go!"

I slowly stood up and followed Mark out the door. Glancing around, I saw some people staring at me with looks of jealousy and consternation. Blushing, I stared at the ground embarrassed. _This is going to be interesting,_ I thought, sweat dropping.

Mark led me to his car in the parking lot. Smiling, he opened the passenger door for me. Blushing more, I smiled and nodded politely. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded in return and shut the door, leaving me in silence as he walked to the other side. A few seconds later he opened his door and climbed in, closing it behind him. He flashed another cute smile at me, causing me to look away. _W-What's wrong with me?_ I wondered, shaking my head. I stared out the window as Mark drove down the highway. I felt myself continuously glance over to him, watching him as he focused on the road. _A whole day to spend with Markiplier?_ _This will be very interesting indeed…_


End file.
